Heart of a Warrior
by Marina Black1
Summary: He had watched her from the moment she stepped onto earth. Everything about her lit him aflame. There was only one path to take and he would stop at nothing to protect her. *Octavia/Grounder Oneshot* Yeah, I went there. Rated M!


**I have not been able to get this out of my head...and I had to write this before tonight's new episode of the 100. I think Jasper is adorable but this pairing? This is so. much. hotter. Thanks SO much to my beta JustVisiting80 who was awesome and encourage and did not judge me at all for throwing all the feelings into this piece!**

**PLEASE read and review, I really want to know what you think! Thanks!**

**Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

The first glimpse he caught of the impish woman who had invaded his every thought had been when she eased her way down a strange metallic gangplank onto Earth. The crash had drawn the attention of every man, woman, and child for miles. Many objects had fallen from the sky before but never anything of this magnitude. Immediately a council had been called and they elected their fiercest warrior to inspect and report. Shrouded within a cleverly hidden labyrinth of tunnels, he had the perfect vantage point. Most of them seemed around his age, hovering on the precipice of adulthood. He was most especially drawn to the dark haired angel who stood in front of a sea of ordinary beings. The wild innocence emanating from her stirred something deep inside that he could not identify. As soon as her feet touched the earth, she let out a cry of triumph that lit a fire in his belly…

He remained watching her far longer than was prudent as the horde of people rushed out behind her, howling with joy and relief. In the chaos, he momentarily lost sight of her. That was until she took off into a thicket of trees that led toward a trail which promised a slow, painful death. His heart fluttered in fear; he knew very well if she continued on that path she would surely perish and he'd never get the opportunity to touch her. Primal instinct flared to life and he set out after her. The need to protect this amazing woman ran far deeper than the niggling voice in the back of his head that told him to turn back before it was too late. It was hardly even an argument to be had; there was no question. His thoughts were consumed by the beauty and excitement of the little pixie that instantly captured his affection and he would not let her go so easily.

Keeping a safe distance, a smile ghosted over his lips as he watched her frolic through the forest. Never before had he seen such a vibrant, carefree creature. Life here was hard, especially for the women among them. Within their community, few girls ever reached adulthood. Of those who did, the majority died in childbirth, all too often taking their newborns with them. Resources were limited and it was the men who protected these lands from predators and warring tribes. Therefore it was the males who were afforded bigger rations and warmer pelts. For generations it had been this way and the population remained small and weak. Despite what the tribunals said, he knew the only way to expand their power was through procreation and advancement of technology. Though this female was small of stature, she was hale and hearty; he could tell just by looking at her that she was a fighter through and through. It would take time for her to learn the ways of the land and of his people but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

The sound of rushing water reached his ears, though the resonance made him wary; he could tell from here that the water was deep. Hungry monsters lurked here, waiting to feed on weak, slow prey. He would have grabbed her right then and there, had he not been mesmerized by her peeling layers off until she was nearly bared to him. A throbbing ache of need pulsed through him and thundered up through the base of his skull. He needed to possess her and claim her before anyone else got the chance. Were it not for her wretched cry that echoed over the outcropping of rocks, he would likely have given in to his baser instincts. Crouching low, he was ready at any moment to go in after her and take on the foul creature that dared touch his queen. Had it not been for the sickly boy with the odd headgear, he likely would have. Thankfully the group was able to free her from the monster and tend to her wounds. He forced his breathing back to normal as the girl got to her feet to continue on her way. She would be fine; she was stronger than he'd ever dreamed.

It was this moment that he first heard her name: Octavia. Nothing had ever sounded so sweet… Perhaps it was foolish to feel so possessive over this slip of a woman; he first laid eyes on her barely two hours before. Yet the skeletal teen following behind her like a lovesick fool sent anger coursing through him. The boy they called Jasper puffed out his chest and strutted around like he owned the place; he stupidly went so far as to traverse the barrier into enemy territory. He needed to stop them now before Octavia put herself in danger. There was no hesitation as he gripped the spear and hurled it straight into Jasper's chest, purposefully avoiding his heart. He never intended to kill the boy. It was a warning, and maybe had something to do with him asserting his dominance. Once he made an example of the weakened boy, he could prove that he was the alpha once and for all; then no one would ever question his authority to take her as his.

Just as he anticipated, the ragtag group saved their weakling friend from the growling jungle cat and nursed him back to health. He watched the group begin to grow and change as time wore on. But none of them inspired him like Octavia…beautiful, resourceful, brilliant Octavia. He was mesmerized by her, needing to express his desire for her. Crouching in his hideaway, he sketched her in every emotion: joy, fear, anger, sadness, and peace. The drawings brought him pleasure even as he was forced to return to his tribe. As a fearless warrior he was obligated to perform the tasks and duties that were bestowed upon him. It was that duty that had led him down the path where he'd found her, crumpled and bloodied at the bottom of a ravine. His heart shattered into pieces as he knelt beside her, gingerly checking for any sign of life…

Relief speared through him as she opened those brilliant hazel eyes. She was frightened and cried out but all too soon she succumbed to her injuries, falling away into the darkness of unconsciousness. Gingerly he brushed away a strand of matted, bloody hair. She would have pain but thankfully her breathing remained soft and even. As he pulled her into his embrace, she melded against the heat of his body. He carried her straight for his home. These underground caverns had protected his people for a hundred years, affording them refuge from the initial nuclear blasts, then the acid fog, meteorological events and vicious wild animals. He had not been here in several days because he didn't want to be far from her. Reluctantly he tore himself away to gather firewood. The wound on her head had clotted well but the gash on her leg was still oozing. If he didn't cauterize it, she'd likely die of sepsis; it was a slow, agonizing way to go and he would die right alongside her if he were forced to watch.

Hurrying through the tasks at hand, he started a fire and heated the knife. The fear flashing in her eyes as she pleaded hurt him even worse than if he'd slammed that white-hot dagger straight into his ownchest. Still, he needed to do it for her own safety. The smell of burning flesh was nothing new, but at least it would save her. Shortly thereafter she succumbed to the pain and slept, which brought him a modicum of comfort. Gingerly, he began to bathe the wounds on her face. He could have happily sat there the rest of his life watching her sleep but alas, he was called away. There were strangers in their territory and they were gaining ground quickly. As a warrior of his tribe, it was his duty to protect his home. As he stepped out into the forest he began to recognize the faces of the newcomers from the camp; these were Octavia's people. Had they come unarmed he might have been able to convince the tribunal that they were not a threat…but now there was nothing he could do.

He was moving quickly toward the southwest corridor when he noticed her small, limping form several feet ahead of him, outside the confines of his home. Panic tore through him, knowing there were killers in these woods who would not hesitate to end her life. The piercing scream of another female focused him into action; he grabbed Octavia, covering her mouth to stop her from crying out. She fought him at first but once she realized he was not trying to hurt her, she calmed. Her body, pulled flush against his, sent heat pumping to his loins. He had to protect her at all costs…even if it meant chaining her up. How she had gotten all the way out here was a mystery to him. She was just as clever as he thought, perhaps more so. Leading her back away from the minefield of booby traps, she quickly grew tired; when she leaned against a tree it struck a tender chord in him. He was instantly at her side, dragging her into his arms and holding her tight. She babbled about the kids in the woods and a brother…it gave him pause. Matters of family were sacred.

The next several hours were a blur. He had tried to protect the group in the forest, calling his brothers-in-arms home. Octavia's brother would one day be a member of his pack and hold a place in his esteem. He intended to possess her, and sparing her brother was a good way to start. As he returned to her side, he realized that he could never underestimate her again. With the first blow to the head, he staggered and began to fall. He was proud of her for the way she fought and protected herself; she was a woman truly fit for a warrior. The next blow brought only darkness.

The memories that came next were hazy…protecting his home, protecting his woman. When he awoke again, he was chained. Flesh tore and bloody rivulets ran down his leathered hide. Her brother, the man they called Bellamy, stood demanding to know his secrets. They took his sketches, tearing at them and screaming. It did not matter, all he saw was her. Octavia fought for him, pounding against her brother's chest and pleading for his life. These men could inflict any agony they wished on his mortal soul, for this woman restored his faith in the world. Beyond the depths of this odd metal cage, a storm had begun to rage. The thunder rocked the metal cage he was tied up in and lightning left the smell of electricity in the air. He knew they would need to go to ground soon. When the others left, Octavia slipped back into his torture chamber looking apologetic and sweet. Furtively she slipped a key from her pocket and undid his shackles. Her arms wrapped around his body, tugging him close to her with a sense of urgency. "Come on, we need to hurry…" She popped her head down the hatch to scout out their exit strategy. "You saved me and now it's my turn to save you."

Wind gusted around them; her small form was no match for the concussive blasts and she kept getting blown back into his arms. They hurried around the back of the metal craft and took shortcuts through tents until finally they reached the wall. Gingerly she handed him the notebook back, "You better get home fast. It's pretty nasty out…" She opened up a section of the gate. Frustration was written all over her face when he did not immediately move. "You have to go before Bellamy finds out you're missing!" Gently she reached for his hand to lead him through the opening. He grasped her hand in his but did not let go. Instead he tugged her close, leading her back toward his special hideaway. There they would be safe and sheltered from the storm. Annoyance stabbed through him as she resisted; he reached for her again but she dodged him this time. "Enough with the carrying me stuff! I get it. You've got radiation induced super strength or something." She sighed, "I can't go with y…"

He was not taking no for an answer. Her not being safe during this storm was simply not an option. Inching toward her again, he tensed as the thunder rolled hard and rain poured in sheets over their heads. It was getting worse now. They had to move - and fast. "Come." His voice was low and gravelly, "_Now_." Her eyes widened with shock, as if realizing that he understood her all along. Among his people there was very little communication; they were men of few words. This time when he took her hand, she didn't fight him. Dragging her along the familiar path, he worried about how she was managing. Her legs were far shorter than his and she was not as conditioned to running. She almost tumbled twice before he slung her over his shoulder and continued the rest of the way home as fast as he could.

Octavia skittered away from him when they got back to his home. He walked toward the den area that housed the treasures he had found over the years. "Please," She pleaded, "Don't chain me up again…" Her anxiety hit him straight in the chest. He shook his head in a solemn promise that he would never tie her up again. His clothes were wet but he was far more worried about her catching cold. Carefully he undid the animal pelt that rested at his neck, adorned with the hands of the first warrior he'd slain. Everything he wore was bloodied and would need mending but it was not the worst beating he had taken. Besides, if this was what it took to get her, he would have happily taken several more beatings. He was nearly naked when he heard a soft hiss from the other side of the room. Bathed in the soft light of the fire, he realized just how inexperienced she truly was. There were many things he would teach her, starting with tenderness.

Carefully he stood, easing her closer to the fire as his fingers made quick work of removing her jacket. "Off," He commanded and she instantly succumbed. When he stripped her down to her shirt, he went slower. Gooseflesh rose over her skin and he wondered if it was from cold or if she was aroused. Once she was divested of all her clothing, she turned in his arms and in that instant he knew that it was the latter. Her soft hazel eyes were dilated with pleasure, her breathing coming in short spurts as she traced the contours of his chiseled chest. Bending to her height, he had intended to make sure that her cut was not infected. The rain had washed away most of the dried blood and it appeared to be healing well. Yet instead of ascertaining whether or not she was okay, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him brazenly.

Heat pumped through his loins, raw need wound through him like fire catching dry leaves. Lifting her easily, he gingerly laid her back on a pallet of animal skins that were soft and warm beneath her body. A guttural moan emanated from his throat as he broke the seal of their lips before moving down her body. Her breasts were pert and plump, fitting perfectly within the palm of his hand. Teasingly he sucked one diamond-hard nipple into his mouth. Teeth scraped ever so slightly against the tender bud and he nearly moaned at the raspy gasp of pleasure that he was rewarded with. It was his solemn vow that he would bring her gratification before the pain of taking him inside her. Next and every time after he would make up for having to hurt her this first time…

Easing lower, he dragged the useless scrap of her panties down her thighs. Octavia's whimpers grew louder as he placed the fabric with his fingers against the heat of her. She arched her back, crying out as he gently stroked the swollen, aching folds of her innermost depths. The slippery rush of liquid coating her sex made it very clear that he had not misread her desire. Teasing over that sensitive bundle of nerves at her core, he captured her lips at the same time. He plundered her mouth and teased her until she cried against his mouth. A shuddering cry exploded from her chest as he momentarily pulled back. He waited for her to decide if she was ready to take him. He would not force himself upon her…she was beautiful and sacred. He would wait as long as it took. But there was no hesitation in her eyes or in her voice when she reached for him again, "Don't stop…"

He needed no further encouragement. Hovering over her for a second, he murmured soft words of apology as he moved to her center and slipped inside her. Anguish tore at his heart at her little whimper of discomfort; he kissed her softly and sweetly, trying to make up for it. His body warred against him, urging him to take her quickly and to seek his own pleasure, but he continued to move gently. Rough fingertips circled against her nipples to entice and reward her. He could feel her body slowly relaxing to accommodate him. Agony and ecstasy coalesced in his veins as finally he felt her innermost walls begin to quiver. Quickly, before he spilled his seed within her, he dragged himself away. It would not do to leave his babe within her so soon; not with the winter months fast approaching. Someday he would gift her with his child and spend his days worshiping her as she brought forth life into the world. But for now he was content just to hold her and enjoy these moments of pleasure.

Easing himself to her side, he felt such tenderness overwhelm him when she snuggled against him. "That rocked my world…" She murmured, pressing one last soft kiss to his lips. The exhaustion of the day had taken its toll. Now that she was wrapped up in his arms, there was no reason for her to continue to fight it. She was asleep within moments. While she slept, just as peacefully as he thought she would, his fingertips wound through her damp hair. He was the luckiest warrior on earth today. He had found his mate. Come hell or high water, Octavia was his mate for life.


End file.
